


With Mind Made

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: Artemis and Wally have an argument before she leaves on the mission to go undercover with Kaldur





	With Mind Made

**Author's Note:**

> (Below was my author notes taken from my tumblr blog)
> 
> Even though Terra is the only one left, I still want them to do it :) “Quit trying to fix me when you need to just fix yourself.” with Artemis and Wally and right before they make a plan to “kill” her. I need my heart broken -Anonymous
> 
> Okay so I know in the show Wally was aware that Artemis wasn’t actually going to die but I thought this would work better if he didn’t know that. So the only people who know Artemis is not really going to die and is just going undercover is Kaldur and Dick.

           She knew the moment she saw his name appear across her phone, the familiar ringtone echoing in the quiet of her shared apartment. It was just her right now, Wally wouldn’t be back from his classes until later in the evening. She knew exactly what the person calling her wanted, but she still answered it anyway. She still pressed the device to her ear and heard him out. She still accepted to meet him in person to discuss the details in the end. She did all this knowing exactly how Wally was going to react to the news, but Artemis couldn’t stop herself from feeling the excitement at the prospect of what was to come.

           Artemis didn’t tell Wally about the phone call that night. It wasn’t like she wanted to keep things from him, but she knew what argument it would bring, and Artemis wanted to know all the details first before anything else happened either way. He slumped on the couch with a heavy sigh, his head falling back against the couch. His eyes were closed, and she could tell that it had been a tough day of classes.

           She sat next to him, resting her head against his shoulder, glancing up at his face- at the barely there freckles that had faded in his later teen years. “Tough day?”

           A small grin. “Fighting Clayface was a ‘tough day,’ my classes are nothing compared to what we used to do. It was just one of these days that felt like they were dragging on is all.” She hummed her response. “If these are as tough as the days are going to get for us though, I can’t say I’m too upset about being retired.” Artemis cast her eyes down to the carpet, her thoughts floating back to the phone call from earlier- her plans to meet up.

           “Babe?” His voice cut through her own mind, and she realized he had been speaking to her while she had been lost in her own mind. “Having one of those days too?” His voice was light, his green eyes flashing with mirth as he looked down at her.

           “Yeah.” She said, managing a small smile that she didn’t really feel. “Just one of those days.”

           He kissed her, pulled her body over his- then attached his lips to her neck and started working his way downward. Artemis couldn’t stop herself from feeling the guilt over not telling him, over agreeing to meet with his best friend behind his back. However her stomach also churned with he excited pre-mission nerves that she hadn’t felt in so long- that she hadn’t realized how much she missed until she heard Dick’s voice asking for her help over the phone.

_The team will have to think that you’re dead. **Everyone**  will have to believe that. _Dick’s voice still ran through her mind. It was all she could think about as she sat on hers and Wally’s bed. Brucely whined from where he sat at her feet. In her hands she held their first anniversary photo. Wally had gone to great lengths to make the day perfect for the two of them. He had wanted to make their first anniversary special, but of course everything he had planned had gone wrong in some way or another, but in the end the two of them ended up in some small park still decorated with lights and the day turned out better than either of them had expected.

           The memory brought a smile to her face and Artemis placed the framed photo back on the dresser. She would have brought it with her if she could, but she wouldn’t risk bringing anything that would blow the mission, this was too important for any sentimentalities. Artemis stood up from the bed, pushing her tied up hair back over her shoulder. Her bags were packed and ready to go, her new costume and weapons safely tucked inside. There was still a chance for her to back out, she hadn’t reached that point of no return just yet. Dick would understand, he wouldn’t hold it against her. As the thought crossed her mind, of backing out, of staying here with Wally in the world of retirement, she heard the front door open- the sound of Wally entering and calling out her name.

           Now she had reached that point. There was no hiding anything like this in time for a speedster, it was literally only a matter of milliseconds before he would be at her side and see the zipped duffel bags that hadn’t been used in years.

           Just as she knew would happen, Wally was behind her faster than she could blink. His arms hovered over her waist presumably where he would have wrapped them around her as his eyes landed on the packed bags. The familiar packed bags. He knew immediately what they were, long nights spent hauling them around.

           There was a pause, and then “ _How could you do this_?” His voice turned to ice in a way she hadn’t heard from him before. Artemis shivered as the tone sent chills up her spine. Wally backed away from her, spinning her around and gripping her arms at the shoulders. It was tight, but not tight in the sense that he meant to harm her more like just tight enough to hold her there, to let her know she couldn’t escape this conversation.

           “He needed my help.” Artemis was surprised at how even her voice sounded.

           “ _Bullshit!_ There’s plenty of other people he could have asked, and you know it!” He let go of her shoulders and started pacing back and forth. “How could you do this to me? To us? You promised to give up the life with me, for us to live a normal life together.”

           Artemis felt her blood boil. “Did I? When did I ever say that? When did you ever ask me if retiring was what  _I wanted_ to do?”

           He stopped in his tracks, staring at her with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open with words that wouldn’t form.

           She took this as her answer. “That’s right. You didn’t did you? You never asked me once if giving up being a hero was what I wanted. You just told me to do it and I did because I cared about you and being with you. But you can’t keep asking me to deny a part of myself.  **Quit trying to fix me when you need to just fix yourself.** ” She grabbed her bags off the bed, walking towards the door.

           “Artemis wait-“

           “No. I’ll be spending the night with my mom. I’m going on this mission Wally; my mind is already made up.” With that she left through the front door, rain pelting her retreating form.  _Fitting_ , she thought. She didn’t want to think about the one detail of her mission right now and the effect it was going to have on the ones she cared about, on Wally. All she focused on was checking her gear and focusing on what she had to do once she was with Kaldur.


End file.
